


beer buddies

by darkavengerz (darkavenger)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Tasky hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beer buddies

“Oooo! Look at him run, he moves faster than my Aunt Gladys when there was a sale on, and boy could that old girl move! Did I ever tell you about my Aunt Gladys? It’s a funny story, actually -”

“Shut up, Wade,” Tony grits out, hand clenching spasmodically on the remote. “I’m trying to watch the game.”

“And I’m commentating! Look, he’s almost at the last post-thingy! Oh, he’s out. What a letdown.Should’ve just bashed the other guy’s brains out with his bat.”

“That ain’t how you play baseball,” Tony explains for the hundreth time, resisting the urge to give Wade a sock in the jaw. After all, it is Wade’s TV he’s watching the game on, Wade’s couch he’s sat on, and Wade’s shitty beer he’s drinking. He supposes he should be nicer to the guy. “I know you’re from Canada, where you all beat each other up with sticks on ice, but here, in America, we like ter be a little more civilised.”

“Then how come -” Wade starts.

“Ah ah ah,” Tony says, sticking his hand over Wade’s mouth, eyes still fixed on the game. Wade licks it. Of course he does, it’s fucking Deadpool. What did Tony expect,  _really_? He sighs, and wipes his hand on his costume.

“Mmm, tangy.”

“I ever tell you you’re a fucking creep?” Tony says conversationally, swigging from his beer can.

“Sure! Plenty of times, I take it as a sign of endearment. Like a nickname. Can I call you Tasky?”

“I say no, will it stop you?” Tony asks. He shakes his head. “Never mind, fetch me another beer.” He holds his breath, wondering if Wade’s going to have one of his nasty little mood swings and take umbrage at his demand. Never can tell with Deadpool.

“Sure,” Wade says, a beat later, rising lithely from the couch, springs groaning, to move to the kitchen. “You hungry? I could fix you up something?”

“Nah,” Tony says shortly. “We can order pizza later. My treat,” he adds belatedly.

“Yay! I want pineapple on mine. And olives. Maybe tuna?”

“So long as it stays on your half, you can have whatever you want,” Tony grunts. Wade passes him another can. “Thanks. I ‘ppreciate you having me over.”

“No worries,” Wade says cheerily, “mi casa es tu casa, amigo.” He sits down, closer than before, wiggling nearer. Tony notices, but decides it’s not worth the hassle of pointing out.

“This is nice, right?” Wade says, sounding oddly content. “Two bros, hanging out, having some beers, watching the game?”

“Yeah,” Tony says absently, watching intently.

“… can we snuggle?”


End file.
